List of Police Officers
This is a list of police officers in the Zootopia franchise. Zootopia Cape Buffalo Chief Bogo is the chief of police of the Zootopia Police Department. Bogo, initially portrayed as the antagonist of the film, later proves to be a strong ally to Judy in times of trouble. He has a dry, though somewhat playfully sarcastic sense of humor, preferring to appear serious before revealing a light-hearted jest, as seen with his interactions with Officer Pennington in the beginning of the film and with Judy and Nick at the end. Rabbits Judy Hopps is an officer of the Zootopia Police Department. She is a fierce optimist who since childhood has believed that predators and prey are equal, and that anyone can be anything. She joined the ZPD on impulse of a childhood dream and later met up with Nick Wilde, a con-artist fox. After solving a hard case based on the savagery of predator civilians with Nick by her side, Judy persuaded the fox to join the ZPD. They now work side-by-side as partners. Foxes Nick Wilde is an officer of the Zootopia Police Department. He is a sly, shifty fox who since childhood has always wanted to be accepted. As a kid, he tried joining the Zootopia Junior Ranger Scouts, only to be assaulted by the other scouts with a muzzle, for being a predator. Since that day, he decided to live out the fox stereotype, feeling that there was no point in trying to be anything else. Judy met up with him in hopes of helping her solve the missing mammals case. Once the case was solved, Judy persuaded him to join the ZPD. They now work side-by-side as partners. Cheetahs Benjamin Clawhauser is a secretary and dispatcher. He is a bubbly, friendly cheetah that has lots of enthusiasm, especially for his idol, Gazelle, and also, perhaps to a lesser extent, his job. While he has a friendly demeanor, his friendliness sometimes strays into going into in-depth conversations about trivial issues in the wrong times. He is very social and appears to love making new friends, as he was the first animal at the ZPD to greet Judy. Rhinoceros * McHorn, an officer. * Rhinowitz, an officer. * Krumpanski, an officer. Tigers * Fangmeyer, an officer. * Jackson, an officer. Wolves * Wolfard, an officer. Elephants * Francine Pennington, an officer. * Bob Trumpet, an officer. Lions * Delgato, an officer. * Bob Johnson, an officer. Hippopotamuses * Higgins, an officer. Polar Bears * Grizzoli, an officer. * Snarlov, an officer. * Andersen, an officer. Pigs * Pig warden, a prison warden. * Razorbacks, an elite force. (cut) Cut Characters Goats * Mabel, a parking enforcement officer. Mice * Brie, an officer. Video Games Zootopia: Crime Files Horses * Oates, a detective. * Donna, a security guard. Literature The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files Wombats * Charles, an officer and security guard. Jaguars * Jaguar warden, a prison warden. Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Police Officers Category:Predators Category:Prey Category:Adults